SECOND CHANCES
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: What if Primus gave Megatron a second chance at life, so he could correct his mistakes and make things right with Optimus? Short story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this as always is just for fun.

Requested story and gift for Prodigal the Son

Rated T

Summary: What if Primus gave Megatron a second chance at life, so he could correct his mistakes and help Optimus bring back Cybertron? It's a lonely road back one which only Optimus seems to care about helping him with.

SECOND CHANCES

Chapter one

Megatron kept reliving when his brother killed him, he had asked for a truce; but it was clear he wasn't trusted. He sighed, as the memory kept replaying itself; he was trapped in his own Hell. He lowered his helm, he wanted to fix things, and he wanted to tell his brother how sorry he was. He was the oldest, he should have been better to his younger brother. Megatron wanted a chance to redeem himself; and make Optimus proud of him like he was when he was younger. How he longed for those days once more, but now he was in the pit for all his crimes he had committed against his race and humanity against his brother.

He walked silently through the flames, and he heard the loud footsteps…. Unicron was approaching, his punishment was coming, and as energon tears fell he was sorry, so very sorry….

Megatron suddenly longed for his younger brother; truth be told he loved his brother and longed for the chance to show him.

"I am so sorry, brother," Megatron replied getting ready to accept his fate; when there was a sudden blinding white light.

Megatron tried to shield his optics to no avail.

"MEGATRON," the voice commanded.

"Primus…?" Megatron asked stunned.

"Yes, you wish for a chance at redemption, correct?" Primus asked.

"Yes, I seek redemption and the chance to make amends for my past with my brother," Megatron said.

"Very well, Megatron; if it is truly your spark's desire for a second chance; it will be granted." Primus said.

Megatron looked suddenly hopeful; all he wanted now was the chance to make amends to his brother.

"Megatron, the road to what you seek is a long one, you can achieve that which you desire; do you accept the task?" Primus asked.

"Yes, I do; I will do anything for Optimus anything," Megatron replied.

"So be it, you will be given a second chance, do not disappoint me this time, Megatron," Primus said as the white light got brighter and brighter.

Megatron opened his optics, and found himself in a wooded area on Earth; his first thoughts were he had to find his brother and the Autobots.

The wind made his cowl blow around his face plates; he glanced down at the ground. He still was unsure about the beings on this planet; but for his brother's sake he would try. He was unsure of anything; he did not know where the Autobot base was.

Megatron got an idea; he knew who could help him…. The human boy Samuel James Witwicky, he always knows where Optimus is; now where to find him? He had a new femme, the blonde femme who challenged him. Negatron transformed and drove off to find them, unaware his own energon signatures would be making his presence very alert to NEST.

** (Autobot base)**

Lennox got word that there was an energon signature heading straight for where Sam was now working, Lennox sent word to the Autobots in the area. Mirage, Sideswipe and his nearly arrived brother Sunstreaker to check it out; but they would be given a shock as to who it was looking for Sam.

** (Sam's work place)**

Sam was heading outside, so he could have lunch with Carly. He was heading across the street, when he was approached by a man.

"Samuel James Witwicky…." The man said as Sam's eyes widened at the voice.

Sam stopped dead; when he saw the vehicle form parked on the side. He was shocked and confused as his eyes widened in horror.

"M-Megatron…?" Sam stuttered.

"I am not going to hurt you, boy; I need to find my brother; I need to set things straight and make amends….." Megatron started to say, until he heard tire screeches as Mirage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transformed; as Megatron transformed but only to show he was not a threat.

"I am not here to fight; I need to see my brother….." Megatron started to say until NEST hit him with liquid Nitrogen forcing him into an emergency shutdown.

"He said he wanted to see Optimus," Sam said walking up.

"What's he doing back online anyway?" Mirage demanded.

"Well, he goes into the brig let Optimus deal with him," Sideswipe snapped.

"Right," Sunstreaker said as one of NEST soldiers contacted the base for transport of their prisoner.

Sam couldn't help but wonder how Megatron was revived, and more importantly….. WHY?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this as always is just for fun.

Requested story and gift for Prodigal the Son

Rated T

Summary: What if Primus gave Megatron a second chance at life, so he could correct his mistakes and help Optimus bring back Cybertron? It's a lonely road back one which only Optimus seems to care about helping him with.

SECOND CHANCES

Chapter Two

Megatron's optics onlined he glanced around his cell, only to see his brother there looking weary and stern. Megatron saw his brother held a battle stance, his battle mask already in place. Megatron sighed, he had made a terrible mistake, Optimus had become hardened now...Primus help him he had become just like he had, he didn't want this not for his younger brother. "I am sorry, I tried to make amends during the battle, I wanted a truce but you beheaded me. All I wanted was a slagging truce, I was tired of fighting, I wanted us to work together to bring our home back. I didn't want what Sentinel wanted, when I saw Cybertron coming from the space bridge our home..." Megatron glanced at his brother, his brother's optics burning brightly.

He lowered his helm in surrender; he had to make Optimus forgive him somehow.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Megatron finally asked him.

"Why should I believe you, it's always the same thing with you, I have wanted you my big brother back for so long; but it never happens...NEVER!" Optimus roared as his hand clutched the battle axe.

Megatron's red optics lowered toward the axe, his spark filled with pain.

"You have become what you have been fighting all these vorns, perhaps I am too late to get forgiveness and save you. Just do it then Optimus, take my life again; that's what you want, isn't it?" Megatron said his own optics filled with energon.

Optimus froze at that, his brother was crying, was that even possible?

Optimus lowered the battle axe; he let it fall to the floor. Megatron didn't look, he didn't say a word. He just sobbed, broken sobs; while Optimus just stood there dumbfounded by his brother's actions.

"You never cry..." was all Optimus said.

"I do not do a lot of things, but I do them now. I was ashamed of myself for everything that I did in the past. I cannot say this enough times, I was wrong and so were Sentinel and the fallen. I cannot make you forgive me, I know that but I am telling you the truth I want redemption. Optimus, you know how to learn the truth you're a prime do a spark merge if you do not believe me." Megatron said.

Optimus Nodded then.

"Very well, Megatron; I will," Optimus said as he approached his brother wearily not knowing what to expect but still deciding to do his own test along with the spark merge.

Optimus left the battle axe on the floor of the cell, a dangerous gamble Optimus knew he was taking but he did it just the same.

Optimus went to his brother, he watched as Megatron willingly opened his chest plates. Optimus did the same and he let his spark wrap around his brother's.

The connection hurt, but Optimus pried into his brother's mind and what he found shocked him. There was no hint of deceit anywhere; he was telling him the truth. He wanted forgiveness; he wanted to make amends for everything. He was even willing to try and make amends to the humans the very creatures he despised!

The spark merge turned into a spark cleanizing for both brothers, as years of bitterness, hatred, jealously, and mistrust were cleaned away from them both. Several Autobots watched from a camera shocked, because they never in a million years expected to see the day Megatron would change like this.

"Never expected to see this happen," Sunstreaker said shocked.

"Optimus tested him too with leaving that battle axe there, didn't he?" Lennox asked.

"Risky test, but yes he did," Mirage said.

"I never thought I would see this day come," Ultra Magnus said another new arrival to the Autobots.

Optimus and Megatron clung to each other during the cleanizing, Megatron didn't release his brother even after the merge and cleanizing were finished neither moved.

"I am sorry it took so long for me to see the truth," Megatron said.

"We were both wrong, perhaps we both have learned a lesson then, brother," Optimus said tightening his grip on Megatron.

Megatron smiled, and just held Optimus tighter never wanting to let his brother go.

"We have made amends, but I wish to help the humans too especially the boy; we can help the humans be better as well, brother," Megatron offered as Optimus nodded.

"Welcome home, brother," Optimus finally said.

"Thank you, Optimus; thank you." Megatron said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author note – This was again meant to be a short story where Optimus and Megatron made up, if it seemed like it was going to be a longer it wasn't it was just a short story of Megatron being given a second chance to amend for his past.


End file.
